


can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars (because man have I got a wish for you)

by driedupwishes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Airports, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 19:23:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4404266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driedupwishes/pseuds/driedupwishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi's stuck in an overnight layover in a strange airport when his nap gets interrupted by possibly the most adorably gorgeous human being he's ever seen. His eyes are green. Levi could blame the exhaustion, but he honestly might be smitten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars (because man have I got a wish for you)

“Hey, sorry, I got a little lost looking for the bathroom. You were right though, I should have left my suitcase with you and just taken a shirt to change into.”

Levi jolted awake from the doze he’d been drifting into, straightening in the uncomfortable airport chair. He blinked, eyes burning slightly, annoyed to realize that it was still pitch black outside the windows across from him and that a fucking _stranger_ was taking the seat next to him, arm bumping into his side like they knew each other.

“What the fuck,” he mumbled, clearing his throat when he found his voice was hoarse. He glanced over, only to draw up short because, well.

_Alright_ , he thought, reconsidering at least some of his annoyance, because the stranger was probably the most attractive shitstain Levi had ever seen. The guy’s eyes glowed green in the airport lighting and when he blinked at him his lashes dusted his cheek, long and dark.

But still. What the fuck.

“Sorry,” the guy whispered, twisting to face him. His mouth moved as little as was probably possible and Levi realized with a jolt that he looked nervous, like a spooked horse. “There’s this fucking weirdo who won’t leave me alone. Do you mind- I can go if you do but-“

“Took you long enough,” Levi said, loudly, slouching back in his seat and moving his leg so that his knee bumped the stranger’s. He didn’t generally like contact with people he didn’t know, but he also knew the feeling of someone fucking harassing you until you felt like crawling out of your skin. As he slouched he glanced around, eyes trailing the airport he’d been stuck at for the past few hours to see if he could spot the culprit.

The guy next to him sighed in relief, shoulders rising subtly before they sagged. “Thank you,” he whispered, kicking his suitcase to the side and making a show of how he pressed it up against Levi’s own suitcase. Levi usually might have felt a twitch of annoyance at that, but as the guy nearly knocked his suitcase over Levi spotted a sour-faced looking creepy asshole whose gaze had honed onto the contact between their shoulders with obvious disgruntlement. 

Middle-aged and fucking _balding_ , in wrinkled half-assed suit with an ugly tie. _Gross_ , Levi thought. No one deserved that kind of attention.

“Levi,” Levi whispered. The guy brushing against his shoulder jerked a little, glancing at him in surprise. Levi scooted up in his chair just enough to fling his arm around the back of the guy’s chair, curling his fingers around the guy’s opposite bicep and making a point to stare the weird old fuck down when he jerked in anger.

“What,” the guy next to him whispered. He leant into the touch, glancing between the nasty old fuck that had been bothering him and back to Levi, only to jolt when he realized he was glaring. “Dude, you don’t have to-“

Halfway through that sentence the old fuck curled his lip, spun on his heel, and stormed off. Levi rolled his eyes at the coward’s back, pulling his arm back to his own side and making sure he didn’t let his fingers brush the stranger’s shoulder as he did. The guy had already been harassed once today, he figured; didn’t need his attention on top of that.

“My pleasure,” Levi told the guy quietly, meaning every word no matter how dry the sentence game out. “And my name; it’s Levi.”

The guy blinked at him, big green eyes in a gorgeous face. The color of his eyes was darker than Isabel’s, but green was green and the image of Izzy being harassed in an airport alone was enough to make him want to get up to hunt that fucker down, even though it was – Levi checked his watch – three in the fucking morning.

“Oh,” the guy said. He swallowed. “I’m Eren. Sorry about that, honestly, I could have dealt with it, but my sister told me that if I got into another fight during an layover and she had to come get me that they’d never find my body.”

Levi blinked at the stream of information he’d just received before he felt his lips curl into a faint smile. “Get into many fights in airports,” he asked, shifting in his seat. The shift brought his knee against the stranger, Eren’s, again, but he didn’t shy away from the contact and after a split second of indecision neither did Eren. In fact he pressed _back_ , which was.

Levi tried not to think about that. He wasn’t _ancient_ , okay, but he was a little old for middle of the night airport layover hookups.

(“You’re _twenty-five_ ,” Isabel griped in his memory, just the week before. “Not _sixty_. Live a little, Levi; I promise it won’t kill you.)

“A few,” Eren answered, ducking his head sheepishly. Levi hummed, feeling his smile grow a little wider. He tried to press his lips together to hide it, but he didn’t think he succeeded.

“You win them,” he asked. The look he got in response made him shiver, eyebrows climbing and cocky smirk curling pretty lips until they were wicked and sharp, teeth just barely peeking out.

“Yes,” Eren answered, without a pause. “I do.”

(“Do something _wild_ ,” Isabel begged from his memory. “Do something silly and impulsive and don’t think _oh what will this cost me in the future_ , Levi, _please_. I swear to God, you’re going to die old and alone with _not even one cat to your name_ if you’re not careful.”

“Cats are messy,” Levi had claimed. Isabel had thrown a hand towel at him across the kitchen, because that hadn’t been her point.)

_Impulsive_ , Levi thought. Well, this certainly fit.

“You can stay,” Levi muttered, slouching back into his chair. His ass was going numb again, making him groan internally at the idea that his plane wouldn’t leave until eleven am. He fucking hated layovers. “Probably better that your nasty fucking stalker dickbag doesn’t find you alone again. Wouldn’t want your sister to bury you in the desert or something.”

He closed his eyes so that he wouldn’t have to see Eren’s reaction, but a bump of Eren’s knee against his own made him peek open his eye. Eren was grinning, smaller and softer but no less wicked as he slouched in his own chair and stretched out his legs.

“Thanks, Levi,” Eren said quietly. Levi closed his eyes and tried not to dwell on how nice his name sounded from those pretty lips.

He fell asleep with his arms folded across his stomach and his head tipped back against the edge of his uncomfortable chair, he remembered that.

What he didn’t remember, though, was the weight on his shoulder.

Someone’s breath tickled at his throat, warm and wet, and he shivered as he blinked his eyes awake. The sun was up and the airport was much more lively that it had been at one in the morning when his plane had landed and he’d found out he was stuck there until eleven. He groaned a little at how bright it was, since their chairs were facing the huge fucking window (why had he sat there again?) and then shifted his head experimentally against the weight on his shoulder.

Hair tickled his cheek, soft as fuck and pretty nice smelling if he said so himself. He tipped his head back and craned it to the side, digging into his memory on who the fuck would be using his shoulder as a fucking pillow.

_Eren_ , he remembered, just as he caught sight of Eren’s half-shut eyes, green irises peering up at him through thick lashes.

“No,” Eren mumbled, nose scrunching slightly as he half-moaned the words. “Go back to sleep.”

Half-asleep and too enchanted by green eyes, Levi could only snort. “Comfy,” he asked dryly, shifting slightly in his chair. Eren was a heavy warm weight against his side, but Levi wasn’t that surprised when he took a second to consider the broad width of his shoulders and his long (probably muscular) legs. Eren was slumped forward to lean on his shoulder, putting Levi’s arm to sleep, and he stayed stubbornly where he was even when Levi rolled his shoulder and pulled his arm out from between them, curling it instead behind Eren’s back. It was a much more comfortable (and intimate) position, one probably over the top, but he didn’t care.

_I can do this_ , he told himself as Eren shuddered against his shoulder, twisting to press his face against Levi’s throat. _You don’t want to die alone and miserable with not even a cat to your name, right?_

Eren’s back was as muscled and nice to touch as Levi had thought. He spread his fingers against the ball of Eren’s shoulder and tipped his head back against the top of his chair. He had no idea what time it was (could’ve missed his plane, but the thought was fleeting) and he couldn’t bring himself to care at all. His heart skipped a beat every time Eren puffed out a breath.

“You weren’t supposed to wake up first,” Eren muttered finally, words brushed against the edge of Levi’s t-shirt collar. Levi shuddered this time, cheeks heating as a flush spread down his chest. He hummed to show he’d heard and to hide the fact that he didn’t know what to say in response to that.

“I was gonna wake up first,” Eren continued, “and that way you wouldn’t have to know I slept on your shoulder.”

“I, uh-“ Levi swallowed. Talking was supposed to be easier than this, he’d been doing it for most of his life. “I don’t mind. I did say you could stay, after all.”

Eren shook his head, nose pressing back and forth against Levi’s throat in a way that kind of made him want to arch and make stupid little embarrassing noises. He tamped down on his self control and did his best to keep his breathing even. There was no helping the probably-pink color his cheeks were turning, but Eren still wasn’t sitting up, so that wasn’t a problem for now.

“You said I could stay,” Eren muttered back. “Not that I could sleep on your shoulder. Aren’t you, like, freaked out?”

“Probably should be,” Levi said, voice wavering a little despite his best efforts. “But honestly? Not really. It’s, uh. Nice.”

Eren did sit up then, suddenly so that he made Levi jump in surprise as he pinned Levi’s arm behind his back. He was scowling, but his cheeks were scarlet with embarrassment, eyes big and round and gorgeous in the sunlight coming in through the windows across the way.

“ _Nice_ ,” Eren repeated incredulously. “I fucking purposefully slept on your shoulder because you’re hot and interesting and I really want your number and you think that’s _nice_?”

Levi blinked. Eren looked like he was considering bolting in the opposite direction, so Levi dragged his pinned arm up Eren’s back until he could curl his fingers against the back of the gorgeous guy’s neck. He flushed an even darker shade of red, which spread all the way down his throat this time. It was a nice look for his dark skin, Levi thought, feeling all at once like he’d never felt more and less like himself as he did in that moment.

“You think I’m hot,” Levi teased quietly, twisting to face Eren. He leaned forward, brushing his thumb against Eren’s throat the same way the other had brushed his nose against Levi’s. Eren swallowed, rough and wide eyed before his eyelashes fluttered to hide his gaze.

“Kinda,” Eren whispered, lips curling around the confession slowly. He peeked at Levi after a second and this time when he smiled it was small and raw and sweet as fuck. “You have nice eyes,” Eren added even more quietly.

Levi blinked. Then he blinked again and again, searching for something to say in response to that and coming up with nothing.

“You have nice eyes too,” he said eventually, when Eren went back to looking like he’d bolt at any second to avoid this embarrassing fiasco. “They’re very. Green.”

Eren’s nose scrunched up, adorable confusion, before he puffed out a laugh. “Thank you?”

Levi swallowed, his heart hammering as Eren leaned back, subtly, into his hand. His throat was dry and his head spun, but he had to admit, despite never having done _anything_ like this; a phone number would be nice. Eren was certainly interesting, after all, and he made Levi feel nice inside.

_Nice inside_ , he thought internally with a dull sense of old horror. Isabel was going to shit a brick when she pulled this story out of him.

“Are you hungry,” Levi asked. Eren looked at him, brow furrowing in split-second confusion. “It’s not much, but there’s a Starbucks here. We could get coffee and uh. Exchange. Phone numbers?”

Eren looked at him for a moment, something flickering across his eyes that turned them strange and dark. It made Levi’s chest tight, because a second later Eren smiled, wide so that his teeth showed, and that was like the sun coming out from behind the clouds.

“Yeah,” Eren said, definitely leaning back into Levi’s hand against his neck now. “I could go for some coffee.”

Levi almost ended up missing his plane, but when he landed he got a text message from the newest contact in his phone. It wasn’t anything special, not really, but for once Levi felt his chest tighten with a selfish kind of hope and instead of pushing it away he curled into the feeling and grinned.

_I can’t believe you fucking got to leave the hellhole already_ , the text read. _It’s boring here without you and my plane still doesn’t leave for an hour. Jesus. I hope you landed safe tho!_

Levi stepped out of the way of the moving crowd, leaning against the wall as he tapped the screen to reply.

**Just landed. Sucks to be you I guess. Want me to keep you company while you wait?**

Ten seconds later, as he was waiting for a reply and considering going ahead to baggage claim, his phone rang. He answered it, his lips quirking into a grin at the sight of the picture Eren had made him take for his contact info.

“No I’m serious, this is unfair,” Eren started up immediately, no hello, just anger and exasperation making his voice warm even when coming out of the phone’s speaker. “This is bullshit, Levi, I feel like a fucking rat in a cage.”

Levi laughed, loud enough that people turned to look at him as they walked past. “Poor little Eren,” he teased, a warmth curling in his gut at the huff he received in return. “That asshole hasn’t come back to bother you, has he?”

“What? No, I think he’s long gone. But seriously, Levi, I’m going crazy, I-“

Levi listened to Eren rant all the way through baggage claim and security, though security definitely didn’t look amused at his insistence to keep the call going even as his phone went through the scanner. Eren was full of energy and had been since they’d had coffee together that morning and despite only knowing him for a day Levi let his voice rush over him and soothe him. It was nice, having someone to talk to like this.

“Eren,” he said eventually, when he’d reached the parking lot where his car was stashed from the week before. Eren stopped mid sentence, humming to show he was listening. Levi could only laugh. “I have to drive, okay? Besides, shouldn’t you be checking in with your plane?”

Eren sighed and Levi wished he could still feel that burst of warm breath against his skin. He’d only known Eren for a _day_ , he reminded himself. But it didn’t change the wish.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Eren said. “Be safe. Text me when you get home.”

“Text _me_ when you land,” Levi shot back. Eren laughed and hung up after a short, _bye Levi!_ that made his toes curl in his shoes. Levi glanced once more at the picture of Eren, hair messy and whipped cream over his top lip like a mustache, before shoving his phone in his pocket and climbing in the car to go home.

He was smiling the whole way, he found later, but he couldn’t bring himself to care.

**Author's Note:**

> old tumblr prompt I kept meaning to put up but didn't have the energy to edit through and format! I had fun with it and I've actually got another one to write now, lmao.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
